dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Black
General Information Character Name: Black (although his real name is Rosquine but nobody ever calls him that) Character Nicknames or Titles: His family used to call him Ros Screen Name of Author: Aravanna Character Information Age: 27 Gender: Male Species: Half human, half dragon Hair/Eye Colors: Black and dark purple Weight/Height: 204/6" (when human, probably about 30 feet from wing to wing when a dragon) Distinct Markings: His piercing stare Clothes and Other Accessories: Wears black medieval clothes and has one of those little half capes over his right shoulder (do those things have names? Marrim... Alatariel?) Weapons: A sword and his dragon form Armor: As a human, he wears chainmail under his cloths. His scales are much harder the Aravanna's but not impenetrable. Residence: He once had a nice stay in the Ditto Jailhouse but mostly he hides out in the forest around Ditto Town. Occupation: Making trouble (he tried to take over Ditto Town once.) For the most part he acts like he needs something to do. Mode of Transportation: Flying Overall Personality: Crafty, supercilious and power hungry. Very astute. He has shown a softer side though, and it seems like he's hiding or denying something. Personality Flaws: Arrogant... can loose his temper suddenly, and for the most part he doensn't seem to care if he hurts people. Hobbies: He doesn't seem to get much pleasure out of life, even being evil. He does like to control. Likes/Dislikes: Likes fire, controlling people and not much else/ Dislikes humans, elves, ice, jails, music, laughter, and nosy people. Long-term Goals: At one point he seemed interested in taking over Ditto Town but now he just seems to drift. Skills: Sword fights, lying, tracking and vanishing. Magic Skills: Can turn into a dragon with ease and can creat and control fire even when he's a human. Family: His father (Amborsine), his grandfather, his aunt and uncle and of course his cousin Aravanna. Friends: none Enemies: Joey, Reken, Alisia, Jimmy, Alatariel, OK, most everyone... Pets, Sidekicks, etc: none Characters to whom yours is a pet, sidekick, etc.: none Short History: He found out he was a dragon in much the same way as Aravanna since they share the same grandfather. He is actually half dragon since his mother (a black dragon) as well as his father were half dragons that met and fell in love (dragon/human crosses are much more common now that dragons are almost extinct.) He was banished from his home shortly before Aravanna left. The details are shady but the incident seemed to have put him at odds with Aravanna. Recently he's revealed that he knew someone named Espstell who died. He arrived in Ditto Town a few months after Aravanna and tried to take over Ditto Town by controlling her. Later he saved her though. He has hung around ever since like he has nowhere to go... On a side note, he looks like a full black dragon (and it's not because the allele for black is dominate over the allele for red in dragons. @ all the science people.) Stories Character has been in (Ditto Mansion roleplay, Fountain roleplay, Ditto Story numbers): Ditto Fountain 4, Mansion 5-7, 9-10 (I think, not positive what Mansions he's been in) and about to enter 13.